1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device which is arranged on a camera body of an interchangeable lens camera, for example, and more specifically relates to a structure to store a light-emitting device in a camera body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a light-emitting device of an interchangeable lens camera is structured to be stored in a camera body when not in use and to be popped up before use. It is preferable that the pop-up height of the light-emitting device is set as high as possible to prevent occurrence of a so-called eclipse caused by a photographing lens that projects frontward from the camera body and interrupts the illumination light from the light-emitting device. Examples of known pop-up light-emitting devices which are connected to a camera body are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-191017 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-151684.
A camera with a light-emitting device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-191017 is a compact camera not being an interchangeable lens type. Therefore, the light-emitting device can be compactly stored with less restriction in the camera body. In contrast, in a light-emitting device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-151684, a support mechanism for a pop-up device is large. Therefore, there is a problem because the storage compartment for the light-emitting device projects significantly from an upper face of the camera body.